


The Horned God

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bonding, Druids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is nervous. He has to get ready for the most important ritual and hope that the Horned God would speak through him. Will it work even though his bonded is still reluctant and sometimes openly hostile against anything magic?





	The Horned God

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Sequel to [Not easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360512)

Arthur just didn't understand and it drove Merlin crazy. What kind of environment did he grow up in that he didn't see that all living things were connected and that you were close to the spirits and gods? He laughed at rituals, he frowned at ceremonies and snorted at all the things they did after hunting. If he didn't adjust to this any time soon, Merlin saw no reason to keep this relationship up. 

"He will, Merlin, give him time." His mam tried to calm him down each time he came to her to rant. 

"But mam! It's so annoying! He laughed at me when I got ready to pay respects to the goddess!"

Merlin could see in his mother's face that she wasn't happy with that either. 

"He'd just never seen you like that. The world he comes from is very different, he's not used to this."

"He better get used to this quickly or else I'll send him back to where he comes from."

Hunith cupped his cheek and smiled. "No, you won't," she said softly. "He's a proud, stubborn, young man and he wasn't prepared for what would happen here. He thought that he would negotiate a treaty and go back home."

"I was just as surprised." Merlin looked stubborn. 

She shook her head. "Imagine what it was like for him. He only learns that he is supposed to stay here as he arrives. He doesn't know anyone..."

"He knows Leon."

"...and has no idea what life in the village is like. Then he gets bonded to magic, something he was taught to not trust. Of course he clings to what he was brought up with."

Merlin said nothing for a while and she stroked his cheek.

"Some days I think he doesn't even like me." Merlin pouted. 

"That's not true, Merlin, and you know that."

Merlin thought about his mother's words all day long. Did Arthur like him? He knew he liked him a lot more than he should, given the way Arthur acted. It was just hard to resist the blue eyes and blond hair and great laugh. If Arthur wanted, he could work hard. He had taken it upon him to go hunting with the villagers whenever it was needed and taught them a few tricks. He helped the little boys with their stick-fighting-skills when they were playing knights and the other day, Merlin had seen him hauling heavy things around for old Myrtle without having been asked. He was still a disaster when it came to every-day chores and seemed to detest everything that came with the druids and his position. 

He didn't have time to worry about that now, though, he needed to get ready for the festivities for the horned god. Merlin kicked off his boots and pulled his shirt over his head when some of the druid women came in. 

"Emrys." They bowed deeply. 

"Merlin," Merlin said. He was still not comfortable with them calling him Emrys as it was not only a name, but a title and he had the feeling he still needed to grow into it. Same with the bowing. He was just Merlin, the boy from the village.

They nodded and started to help him prepare. 

His heart was beating faster. This was only the third time he would be the main person in the festivities, calling out to the god, getting in a trance and if he did everything right, the horned god would speak through him. 

After the druid women had dressed him in a soft leather loincloth, put all the colourful markings on his back, chest, arms and face, fastened bracelets made from twigs and leaves, ears, blossoms and grasses around his wrists and ankles, the elder entered his hut to put the horned crown on his head. 

Before they handed him the ceremonial staff, Merlin had to drink some potions. He didn't like the taste, but he knew they helped with the trance. 

He was still himself, though, when he left his house and as always, he was nervous. What if the great horned one didn't grace him with an appearance? What if he didn't bless them with a good harvest and didn't send them good weather? What if he failed?

And what would Arthur think if he saw him like this? He had seen him in other ceremonies and he'd had worn markings and various wreaths on his head before, but he had never been this naked before him. 

The elders weren't thrilled when they learned that Arthur wouldn't be part of the rituals, even though he should. They hadn't mentioned him even once when they talked to Merlin about the upcoming festivities. What if he failed because of Arthur not being there?

His eyes darted across the crowd that had fallen silent when he stepped up into their midst. The potions started to kick in and his vision got fuzzy, but he thought he caught a glimpse of blond hair and a wonderous look on the face that belonged with it. He might have been mistaken, though, and he didn't have time to check as the elders started speaking the enchantments and he gave himself to the god.

Merlin slowly came to and groaned. He didn't mind the potions, he didn't mind the trance and the hours of dancing, he didn't mind the exhaustion, but he could do very well without the headache he had when he woke up. 

"Shhh."

Someone put a cool wet cloth on his forehead and Merlin tried to fall asleep again. Mam was here and took care of him, so things would be alright. 

The next time he blinked, someone dabbed his forehead with a new cool cloth. 

"Don't speak, try to sleep some more."

This definitely wasn't his mam. His head felt foggy and it was way too much work to open his eyes again, so he didn't try to figure out who it was. 

Sometimes he felt someone feeling his forehead and cheeks, sometimes the cloth was exchanged. When he started shivering, the blanket was pulled up a bit and when he started sweating again, it was removed. 

Merlin thought he heard Arthur talking, but then it was his mother's voice and he knew that it couldn't be. What would Arthur even do here?

He didn't know how long it had taken this time, but he finally took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The headache was gone and he felt good, albeit very hungry. When he scrambled up a bit, he heard a voice. 

"Slow."

Looking over, Arthur had gotten up from the little stool.

"How are you feeling?"

Merlin rubbed at his eye. "Good. I think."

"No more headache?"

"No, that's gone."

"Alright, try to sit up."

Merlin blinked again but did. Something was off. It wasn't his mother taking care of him, it was Arthur taking the cloth away, washing it in the bowl. 

"Are you hungry?"

Nodding, Merlin looked around for his breeches. They had put a shirt on him while he was out, but he felt oddly naked now. 

"Don't move. I'll get you something."

Looking after Arthur, Merlin was sure that he was still dreaming. He would wake up any second now and it would be mam who took care of him as she had done in the previous summers.

But when the door opened again, Arthur carefully balanced a bowl of soup in. 

"Here, eat."

Slowly, Merlin began eating and wondered what had happened.

Sequel [Under the tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441669)


End file.
